IBelieve In Bigfoot
iBelieve in Bigfoot is the 17th episode of Season 3 of iCarly. It aired on May 8th, 2010. Plot After a recent sighting of the mythical creature, Bigfoot, the iCarly gang tries to prove the legendary apelike figure, claimed to have been seen by thousands out there, is real. Carly, intent on redeeming herself of the F she received in fifth grade for writing a paper on Bigfoot, tries to find evidence that he's real along with Sam and Freddie, while Spencer searches for the Beavecoon, who, according to him, is "about yea wide and yea long, has the head of a beaver and the body of a raccoon". A bigfoot-expert, Dr. Sydney Van Gurbin, mentions he is going hunting to find it in Mount Baker National Forest, and the four set out to look as well in an RV.When they arrive they meet two other people wanting to catch bigfoot.Carly shoos them but they refuse to leave so Sam forces them to leave by injuring one of them. After arriving at the forest and finding nothing, Sam traps "Bigfoot" with a rope trap, but they discover it is Dr. Van Gurbin in costume, who wants to get publicity for his book. Spencer then says he has been attacked by Bigfoot, but when he leads them in the woods, there is nothing there. After hearing Socko's RV starting and honking, they return to their parking spot to find it has been stolen. They initially supect Dr. Van Gurbin, but soon discover he is still dressing up as Bigfoot after being captured by the two campers.It is unclear who took their RV, because they dismiss the idea of Bigfoot stealing an RV as ridiculous. However, they hear roaring in the distance, and see the RV driving away. Trivia *The show Celebrities Underwater that Freddie is watching was used in Drake and Josh. *In the beginning, Freddie is dressed as Michael Jackson in Thriller. Carly is dressed as Madonna, and Gibby is dressed like Mike Score, the lead singer of Flock of Seagulls. *Robin's Weiners is named after the show's supervising producer, Robin Weiner. *The Celebrities Underwater show that Freddie was watching, featured David Schwimmer, who was on the TV Show Friends (Freddie references that in the episode). David Schwimmer was also mentioned in the iCarly episode iMeet Fred. *Sam offers to show the pictures from the 5th grade of the tall pygmy that dated her mom from her phone. *When Spencer is trying to tell the iCarly viewers about the Beavecoon, it comes up on the screen even though it probably wasn't planned but Freddie could have quickly used special effects. *Beavecoon.org directs you to the iCarly website. *The beavecoon was later referenced in iSell Penny Tees. Spencer still believes in it deeply. *When this episode aired in the United Kingdom the scene where Carly puts the turkey baster in Spencer's ear is cut out. *There are two references to sex (EX: the squirrels). *In an alternate cut scene from iBloop, Carly gives Mrs. Guntrell a British accent, although the scene abruptly ended when Cosgrove flubbed her line. *Freddie made a reference to Scooby-Doo based on his line, "Well, this is a Scooby-Doo moment." Dr. Van Gurbin impersonated Bigfoot, based on the endings in each Scooby-Doo episode. *Ms. Briggs megaphone is the same as the megaphone Carly used to encouraged Spencer in iKiss. *The episode ends on a cliff-hanger, in which it is unknown what happened to the RV, but the audience is led to think Bigfoot stole the RV based on the animalistic roars. *Freddie says Bigfoot in Spanish is "el foota lajantico." while in reality the spannish translation is "El Chupacabra" Gallery View the gallery for this episode HERE. Quotes Freddie ''': Why aren't you wearing your 80's costume? '''Sam : Why aren't you more appealing? a report about Bigfoot Carly: '''There! You see? Bigfoot! '''Freddie: '''Couldn´t it just be a guy in a costume? '''Carly: '''Maybe you´re just a guy in a costume! '''Freddie: ''down at the Michael Jackson costume he´s wearing Actually, I am. ''comes into the room trying to get water out of his ear Sam: That´s a pretty sexy dance there. Sam : a bullhorn ''Attention! Attention, people! Okay! Everybody who thinks Bigfoot is real, say "Yeah!" '''Students :' YEAH! Sam : Okay, now everyone who thinks Bigfoot is fake, say 'Yeah!" Students : YEAH! Sam ''': Okay! About half and half! That means half of you are ''stupid!'' Discuss! resume arguing '''Spencer: I didn't know a hot dog place could be called a wienery. Freddie : Carly, after Sam "encourages" the two intruding boys to leave It's refreshing when she hurts someone who's not me. for Bigfoot Freddie: See anything? Carly: Just trees ... and some bushes ... and ... chuckles two squirrels wrestling. Freddie: Carly? Carly: Hmm? Freddie: They're not wrestling. Carly: a closer look; embarrassed Oh... Spencer: Did you see those squirrels?! Carly: Don't talk about it! Man's voice calling: '''Carly? Carly! '''Carly: '''Bigfoot? '''Freddie: '''How would Bigfoot know your name? (Carly looks at Freddie) '''Dr. Van Gurbin : Sheepishly Hey. Carly : You're still trying to fool people?! Dr. Van Gurbin : I'm a sick person. Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: Bigfoot is Real! References *Promo #1 *Promo #2 Category:Images Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Characters Category:Episode Galleries Category:innuendo